A Helping Hand
by Kira Sema
Summary: When Danny passes out in Vlad's arms after a ghost patrol. Will Vlad take advantage of the stituation and help Danny? Will Danny find the help he wants with Vlad? Read to find out! Father/Son fluff. (Again the Image is my own. The V is my Vlad symbol, and the D is Danny's normal symbol)


**Well hey guys. This is another Danny/Vlad Father/Son one-shot! :D I've been in the mood and I finally typed it… XD Somewhat based off of "Someone to Hear Me" By Muneca-de-trapo. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own DP All mistakes are my own because my spellcheck decided to turn itself off on me… :P**

**Third Person POV**

This day was a normal day for some people, but not 15-year-old Daniel Fenton. Today was one of the worst days he had this week. He did not have much sleep because of the ghost attacks and he was going to be late for his curfew again. "I don't even know why I bother trying anymore." He said while flying. He was just flying around town. "I mean it's not like this town actually cares that I save them from the ghost attacks. Everyone thinks I am a bad person… I don't even fell like going home right now." He thought. He was stressed out, and tired as heck. His vision was going in and out. All he wanted was to sleep, but he wasn't home yet. He just wanted to relax for once. He wanted someone to understand what he was going through and someone to help him. He was just floating not knowing where he was going. He was also sick of the fighting. Well he was sick of everything. The ghosts who want to waste him, school, and the worst Vlad. That guy just didn't know how to leave him alone.

**Danny's POV**

I didn't even know where I was going. Everything was basically a blur to me. I can't take it anymore… I was half-awake and I couldn't concentrate while I was flying because I was thinking of so much stuff. My eyes were closed but I was still flying.

**Vlad's POV**

I normally don't go flying out at this late of night, but I had this strange urge to tonight. I was about to fly back to my place in Amity, until a black blur was coming towards me at a fast pace. Then the black blur came closer and I was able to see that it was Daniel. "What was Daniel doing out this late?" I thought to myself. "Daniel?" I asked. It didn't look like he heard me. Then he bumped into me, but held on to me. "Daniel?" I asked while shaking his shoulder. "So warm… Sleep sounds good." He said before he transformed back to his human half. He was losing his grip on me so I grabbed him off me and carried him. I looked at his face. It was paler than usual. I flew toward my mansion. As soon as I got back, I just put him on the couch and sat on the other end of the couch.

**Danny's POV**

I woke up but I tried to get back to sleep. Then I heard laughter. My curiosity did get the best of me and I opened my eyes. My face was right next to a black dress jacket. What the heck? "So you finally got up Daniel?" I heard someone say. I knew that voice. It was Vlad. I was sleeping on his lap. I quickly got off the couch and was blushing. "W-Why am I here?" I asked while looking around. I knew this was one of Vlad's mansions. "Well you happened to bump into me last night while you were flying. Then you grabbed on to me and passed out." He explained. I looked down. I never thought I'd do that. "Yea and you so happen to let me take a nap at your place?" I asked. "Yes I did. Does that answer your questions?" He asked. "No. Why was I asleep on your lap? Also how long was I asleep?" I asked. "Well I was just reading a book waiting for you to get up and you crawled over on my lap. You looked so peaceful so I didn't try to move you. You passed out around 12 in the morning and woke up at noon." He explained. "Oh man my parents are going to have my head…" I said. "No they won't. I called them this morning while you were asleep and told them that you were around my place. And you weren't feeling good enough to go home last night so you stayed here." He explained.

"When was the last time you actually got some sleep?" He asked me. "I don't know maybe last week." I said. "My god Daniel is this why you were barely awake last night?" He asked shocked. "I'm barely awake anymore. I've been falling asleep at school most of the time. It's normal for me." I explained. "It's not supposed to be normal! You should be sleeping at home and actually learning at school." He explained. I grabbed my head. "Damn this headache." I said. Vlad shot me a worried look. "You ok?" He asked. My vision was getting blurry again. I shook my head no. I was leaning on the wall trying to regain my balance. I was so dazed that I didn't even notice that Vlad came over to me and was trying to balance me. "Daniel you have to stay up." I heard Vlad say. "Trying to…" I said while trying to stay conscious. The headache was getting worse. "Can I please go back to sleep?" I asked. I saw him shake his head and lead me back to the couch. I crawled back to the couch and tried to fall asleep again. I started to shiver and started to feel cold. Then Vlad sat down at the other end of the couch. I unknowingly crawled over to the other side of the couch and went on Vlad for some warmth. He put his hand on my shoulder and with his other hand he ruffled my hair. That got me warmer and I was able to fall asleep.

**Vlad's POV**

I was surprised when Daniel crawled over to my lap. I could feel the cold coming off of him so I knew had to help. I put my hand on his shoulder and I ruffled his hair with my other hand. I knew he was getting warmer because I could feel the cold air turn to warm air. The TV was on but I wasn't paying attention to it. I grabbed a book with the hand that was ruffling his hair. Then my phone rang. "Hello Vlad Masters speaking." I said into the phone. _"Is Danny feeling any better?" _I heard Maddie say. "He still is feeling a little sick and he just fell asleep again." I said. _"Oh. You think you can take care of him for the rest of weekend me and Jack are going to a convention." _She said. I looked down at Daniel. In this condition he shouldn't be by himself or with his friends. "I'll take care of him. You and Jack have fun." I said. Then I hung up the phone. I looked down at Daniel again. His face did look oddly pale. If I got up and got something for him, he might wake up. I sent a clone to get him a warm towel. My clone came back and I put the towel on Daniel's forehead. His forehead was cold before I put the towel on it. Now it was getting warmer. I could tell that he was still asleep. I really hope that he would get better. I think I might've been to hard on him during the last battle… It was the night before this all happened… I might've hurt him to much, but he walked it off. I keep thinking I go to far in our battles… I think I'm teaching him stuff, but it might just be backfiring on me and making him weaker.

I went back to my reading and I looked down at Daniel. He stirred a little bit. I was a little hopeful that he'd wake up right now and I was correct. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. "About time you woke up." I said. He got up and sat in the other chair. "I think I'll be fine to go home." He said. "Actually your parents called and said for you to be here the entire weekend while they go to a ghost convention." I said. "Well can I at least get some stuff from my house then come back?" He asked. I looked at him trying to see if he was ok to fly there and come back. "Go there and grab stuff then come right back." I said. He then switched to his ghost half and flew out of the mansion.

**Danny's POV**

I did want to get my stuff from my house, but I was lying when I was I was fine. I wasn't but I didn't want to look more weak than I was already. I flew back to my house and luckily no one was there. I went to my room and grabbed my laptop, and some clothes. I put them in my duffelbag and flew back to Vlad's mansion. While flying I saw Sam and Tucker walking toward Nasty Burger. I flew toward them and screamed their names, "Sam, Tucker!" I flew down and landed by them. "I haven't seen you all day where were you?" Sam asked. "Well… I was at Vlad's." I said. They both had shocked looks on their faces. "Wait you were with that fruit loop?" Tucker asked. "Actually yes… To make a long story short my parents went to a convention and are making me stay with him. Hence why I have a dufflebag." I explained. "Why not come to my house?" Sam asked. "Sam your parents hate me and I don't want to be a burden on them." I said. "Well my parents would probably let you stay for the weekend." Tucker said. "Yea they would, but my parents want me to stay with Vlad. I wasn't feeling good earlier and my parents are making him take care of me so none of you get sick." I explained. I wasn't going to tell them exactly what had happened between be and Vlad. That was to stay between both of us. "I should probably go before the fruit loop yells at me for coming late." I said before flying in the direction of Vlad's mansion.

I got back to the mansion and let myself in. "I'm back." I said. "About time. What took you so long?" Vlad asked. "I ran into Sam and Tucker on the way back and needed to tell them that I had to stay with you." I explained. "So that's what took you so long… Just pick one of the rooms to sleep in for the weekend." Vlad said. I walked and found a room. I just picked the closest one since I was to lazy to go through all the rooms. I put my bag by the dresser and went to lay down on my bed. The bed was so comfortable and I fell asleep instantly.

**Vlad's POV**

I saw Daniel walk away to one of the rooms. He did look fine, but I know him better than that. I know that he wasn't so I went to the room he was staying. It wasn't that hard to find since it was the first room. He didn't even bother closing the door and I saw he was fast asleep on the bed again. I knew that he was still exhausted by the way he was sleeping. It actually looked like that he hasn't slept in weeks. Hopefully while he's here he'll make up for loss time. I will have to tell my allies to stop going after him so he can sleep better at home and actually get better grades in school. This was going to be a long weekend.

**I am actually proud of this one-shot. One of the only one-shots I honestly can say that I enjoyed typing. That's it 2000+ words is enough for me. After about a month of typing this I finally got this one-shot done of Vlad and Danny. I hope you guys enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
